What if it was Stormfur?
by SilverShadow8282
Summary: What if the Tribe of Rushing Water's prohcey was really about Stormfur, and he died? Not sure if this will go anywhere! RATED T JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1

** What's up, guys? Here is another new story! It's about what if my second fave character, Feathertail, had lived! I'm not really far how far this will go but… yeah. Hope you like!**

Feathertail backed away from the towering mountain cat cornering her. His breath smelled, his yellowing teeth dipped with blood.

Suddenly she hears a crack, glancing up just fast enough she sees her brother, Stormfur, clinging on a stalactite. He fell to the ground, the pointed rock jutted in to Sharptooth, killing both.

"Nooo! Stormfur!" she shrieked. Feathertail ran over to her brother. "What are you all doing just standing there?! He needs help!" Feathertail hissed at the cats in the cave. They made no movement to help.

"Stormfur, hang on, don't leave. It will all be ok!" she whispered.

His glazed eyes flickered. "I won't. I'll be with you always, I promise you." He murmured.

She stared at the dead, familiar body. Sadness gripped Feathertail's heart, he was dead. Her loving, kind brother was dead.

"Feathertail, is going to be ok, I know how you feel." Crowpaw meowed softly.

"No! It won't be ok! He is dead! My brother is dead! You wouldn't know anything about that!" she growled at him. He was clearly taken back by her anger. It wasn't like her calm personality. He backed away silently.

Tears fell from Feathertail's face. Stormfur was dead.

Sunlight awoke Feathertail the next morning; she saw her brother's body being carried out of the cave.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"His body is being buried by the waterfall, it is a great honor in the tribe. "answered Crowpaw, who was nearest.

"Oh, Crowpaw I'm sorry about last night, I was just so upset and~"he cut her off.

"It's ok, I understand" he meowed curtly before walking away. Feathertail stared as he padded away. She let out a light sigh, she lost her brother, and maybe the only other cat she loved.

**So what you guys think?! Now don't get your hopes up, it may not be updated as much as my other stories. Signing out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now he's afraid of me, he's afraid of me. It took me by surprise, the hatred in his eyes. I pushed this man as far as he could go but he lacked the words to let me. He acted out and now I see it is my fault. **

**-Surprise I LOVE this song!**

Feathertail stood silently, staring at the waterfall. Its water rushed down to the stone ground, through the cracks along the wall.

"It's almost time to leave, every cat ready?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I can't believe we're going back to ThunderClan! I can't wait!" Squrrelpaw purred.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Four Trees, again!" meowed the ShadowClan warrior, Tawnypelt.

"Are you happy to go back? To the clans?" Squrrelpaw asked.

"I only wish Stormfur could be coming with us." She meowed.

"He's always with you, Feathertail, he said so, he promised." Crowpaw meowed.

"I know, but cats don't always keep their promises." She meowed quietly.

"We thank you again, Brambleclaw. You have saved us from Sharptooth. We are forever grateful." Stoneteller meowed.

"Good bye. Hopefully this is not the last time we meet." Brambleclaw meowed. With a wave of his tail, the clan cats left the cave.

Feathertail looked out at the mountain tops. With a frushstrated huff, Feathertail began her journey back to home, her long journey.

** Sorry for short chapter, told you I wouldn't be updating this as much as my other stories. **


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone, this is just an author's note. I'm going on vacation for two weeks, and won't update. About March 10ish, 2014 I will update my stories. Hope you understand. See you soon!

~SilverShadow828


	4. Sorry

I've got some bad news! Sadly, I am going to be pausing this story. I have three (maybe four) other stories right now and I can't balance them all. I am not canceling it, I will just not update it until I am finished or almost done with my others.

Sorry about this inconvenience.

Also thanks to Keeralie Starflight and PlanBsD3 who were my only followers


End file.
